Why Otou-san left
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Little Inuzuka Kiba closed his eyes tightly, still laying on his comfortable bed, hiding from the people beyond the brown door of his bedroom...


Hi! Haushinka-chan here!

I felt the angst today and because I didn't know what to write about, I decided to tranlate my fic "Por qué Otou-san se fue".

Pardon my bad English and mistakes.

Also, this is dedicated to my lovely friend, Charmander, who motivated me to do it. Love you.

**_Naruto_ and it's characters don't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.** Lucky bastard.

Rated: K+

"Hi" - Dialogue.

_'Hi'_ - Thoughts

* * *

**Why Otou-san left**

Little Inuzuka Kiba closed his eyes tightly, still laying on his comfortable bed, hiding from the people beyond the brown door of his bedroom.

He could hear his mother scream and hit the forniture with strenght, he could even hear her cry deeply. That puzzled the little 6 year old._ 'Why is Okaa-san crying?... She never cries...' _His father's voice, clan lider, was heard: small, coward, deceiving. Laughing every once in awhile and –unknowingly- letting his nervousness be noticed.

Akamaru snuggled closer to his owner's body, whimpering a bit as he emphatized with the brown haired boy.

More screaming was heard from Tsume's mouth, along with some insults and even more cries that wetted the boy's black eyes, who hid under the sheets. He couldn't understand what was going on. What did his father do to put her mother on that state?

The only thing he knew was that her mother constatly repeated "You are cheating on me! I know you are cheating on me!" On what was his father cheating? "Tell me who is she!" Tsume added making the clan lider nervously laugh again. "Or is he a guy? Are you a fag now?"

Kiba's eyes widened as her mother's words sunk. He knew what that word meant, he heard it from his senpais at the Shinobi academy when they were bullying one of his pairs.

He got up from bed and changed his pyjama for his everyday clothes, even if he didn't know exactly why, he didn't want to go out of his bedroom. He didn't want to see his parents fighting, he didn't want to see his always strong mother crying.

He waited for a hours without going out of his bedroom, without eating, without going to the bathroom, without doing anything. He just sat on his bed staring at Akamaru sleep and listening to the silence that now surrounded the house. Suddenly, he wondered about Hana, his older sister. Had she heard the discussion? Or was she too inmerse in her veterinary books to take heed? If she heard, maybe she could tell him why their mother seemed to suffer that much and why their father, instead of telling her what she wanted to know, just kept awkwardly laughing and saying "Stop, stop..." like a coward.

All of a sudden, his bedroom door opened and little Kiba looked up slowly to see who it was: it was Tsume, his mother, poking her head through the crack.

"Hi..." said the kid, to which his mother replied moving her head as a greeting. "Come in, Okaa-san."

Inuzuka Tsume came into his youngest child's bedroom and hugged him, what was not very common. Kiba embraced his mother tightly with his tiny arms.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked still hugging him.

"Um… Like three hours."

"Tch… You heard everything, right?" she asked again with bitterness in her tone.

Kiba nodded and buried his face on his mother's abdomen, feeling little drops falling over his tousled hair.

Minutes later, Tsune let him go and walked towards the door, turning to look at him before leaving. "I'm sorry, Kiba." she said with tear stained cheeks.

"I love you, Okaa-san." said the brown haired kid and his mother, with a sad smile, got out of the room.

The night before that day, had been the last time Kiba saw his father. That day, had been the last tisme he heard his voice.

Years later, Kiba was able to understand. Hana had explained to him what infidelity was and had told him that was what his father had done to their mother. For that reason, Tsume had kicked him out of the house and the clan, becoming the new lider. The -now a teenager- brown haired boy had smiled as he told his sister: "Who wouldn't have left without a goodbye after seeing Okaa-san _that_ angry?"

"It looks like she freaked him out pretty bad, huh?" she had replied smiling, which made Kiba laugh. But that joy he had shown, Hana knew, was only exterior.

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and leave your reviews!

See ya!

~ Haushinka-chan


End file.
